Store
The Store is the place where you buy virtual clothing, items, faces, hats and crates for your character. Information As you explore and look around, you will see items, faces, hats and even crates. You were able see the Brick Planet logo which shows that the "Brick Planet" account uploaded those items. Store makes it a faster way for people to get items unlike searching for them. The Store page layout is basic and easy for you to look around. Crates/Sales, Crates and Sales are on-top of the page so you can easily find them, So they don't get removed off the page after Recently releases items come out. Recently released Recently Released is where items have been released to the store for users to buy the item, making it easier to know what itemthat just got launched to the Store. Unique items Unique Items is under "Recently Released", showing items that have been in crates or very rare to have. It has a blue banner indicating "Unique" in order to be more known/eye catching. Also, unique items have a couple of features like selling unique items. If people are re-selling that item. Promoted Items Promoted Items are items that are clothing that users have uploaded onto the store and the have be brought a-lot. It under known if it weekly reset or a monthly. Rating The rating system for products in the store was released in 2018. The system is primarily based on owners/users who want to deliver their feedback, which then helps users to decide whether they want to purchase the item or not. The more amount of stars colored in (out of five), the "better" the product/item. Displayed under the rating stars are statistics showing the average rating of the item, as well as the number of owners (of that item) who've rated. "Brick Planet" resembles "ROBLOX" which came out 6 years prior and has over a billion hours of game time every month. Item page Each item has a page. The page is where you can view the item's information, such as the item's description, information, and tags. 3D viewer 3D view is one of the newer features introduced on July 18, 2018. It allows you to view items in 3D, but it has many bugs, such as the Long Mint Hair displaying in purple, and the Mr. Roboto hat not displaying correctly in 3D, and the Hockey Mask, in the back it is invisible, and a few more bugs not listed here at the moment. Trivia * When the store was added in, Gorgeous Face was the first item added. It was to test out if the Store would work for many users. After the Store was fully developed and didn't have any errors, the face was taken off-sale for an unspecified reason and will most likely not return back to the Store anytime soon. * The Store has be exploited twice. * The Store is in it three stage of development. * Rating is basic on owners who brought the item to see if you would buy it or not. Deep search If you have thoroughly searched through the Store, you can find that Brick Planet's account had uploaded a couple of shirts and pants without being exposed. There were a few free clothing items like pants and shirts. That being said, there is nothing much here at the moment. Gallery Old photo from 2017.JPG|Old store layout from 2017. (Photo taken Dec 2017) IMG 5500.PNG|A glitch with the quantity counter for crates in the store. Limited time Item.JPG|Limited time item. Capture.JPG|Buy for Infinity Credits. Category:Features